Futuristic Lover
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Randy is a player, deceiver, smoker, everything but nice and sweet. Punk runs Raw and he's also Randy's biggest rivalry. Randy meets the most innocent and beautiful girl, but through Punk. Kelly is Punk's best friend. When she meets Randy she doesn't know what's tearing her apart; her attraction towards Randy or her friendship with Cm Punk.
1. Chapter 1

Randy finally pulled out of Rosa. He fell on his back against his bed and tried to even his breathing as Rosa did the same. He laid quietly facing the ceiling for a while and then finally he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Rosa's heaving body. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked her.

Rosa got out of Randy's bed and grabbed her dress as she pulled it over her head. She grabbed the stash of cash he left for her and blew him a kiss. "Can't tomorrow hun, I have to take my kid out" she said in her Mexican accent.

Randy rolled his eyes and laid his head back against his pillow. Rosa shook her head and opened his room door as she quietly exited herself. Soon after Rosa was out the door Randy put his clothes back on and exited the room. He was looking down at his phone through a list of contacts when suddenly he bumped into someone, hard. "What the fuck!" Randy yelled. He snapped his head up and met the gaze of someone he hated the most. Cm Punk.

Punk laughed in a sinister way. "Watch where you're going Orton" he warned.

Randy shot him a dirty look. He shoved Punk, "Or else? You going to get your pussy Nexus group after me?" he asked.

Punk shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. He looked down and started to laugh. "You think you're pretty badass, am I right Randal?" he clarified. He started to rub his subtle beard.

Randy smirked. "Don't push my buttons Punk."

"Or else? You going to get your little coward friends to fight me?" Punk rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "I'd be a straight-out pussy if I was scared of you" he said.

"Fuck outta here Punk" Randy hissed. Punk shot up his middle finger and continued his way down the hall. Randy felt anger rise in him again. He wanted to head back into his room but suddenly the elevator opened and Ted and Cody walked out of it.

"Hey man, ready to go to Raw?" Ted asked.

"We're on Smackdown shithead," Randy reminded him.

"Draft day man" Cody said.

Randy closed his eyes and opened them slowly once he remembered. He walked back into the elevator with Cody and Ted. As they waited for the elevator to descend to the ground level, Cody started humming.

"I seriously wish we get drafted to Raw. Smackdown is so shit and boring" Ted said sadly.

"I don't think that's best for you guys. Punk is on Raw, and we all know what happens when Randy and Punk are on the same show," Cody said, interrupting his own humming. Cody was already on Raw but because he held the intercontinental title he moves from Smackdown to Raw. Ted nodded in agreement as Randy kept quiet.

* * *

"Draft day is the worst! Ugh!" Eve let out her frustration as she threw punches in the air. Kelly and Eve were in the back of the arena. Eve was in her ring attire, warming up and Kelly was wearing a black one-shoulder dress that exposed her slim waist, slightly.

"What's wrong with draft day?" Kelly asked innocently.

Eve sighed and turned to face Kelly. "I know you've only been here for two years but you need to get your things sorted out. Draft day is THEE worst, because 1. I could be out of Raw and you'll have to save your ass alone every week and 2. Miz might get drafted here and I do not want that!" Eve yelled in exaggeration.

Kelly rolled her light blue eyes, "Well 1. If you were out of Raw I still have Punk and 2. I really can't be upset over Miz coming here" she grinned widely.

Eve's mouth dropped and Kelly let out a soft giggle. She hugged Eve tightly. "I'm kidding. Of course I care hun," she said soothingly.

Eve shook her head and pulled out of Kelly's grip. "Let's go into the room we have to be in for the drafts," Eve said as she led Kelly through the back.

* * *

The first draft of the night was Brodus Clay and Tamina who got drafted to Smackdown. Following that it was AJ who had to head back to Smackdown. Kelly and Eve smiled at each other. They both despised AJ very much and this was probably the best thing ever. "The next draft…" Jerry 'The King' Lawler trailed off. He looked up at the screen as multiple superstars and divas pictures flickered. The screen finally paused on one superstar. The crowd erupted wildly and Jerry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Randy Orton!" he yelled into the mic.

Randy shot his head up when he heard his name being echoed across the back. Cody jumped up and slapped Randy's back. "Yeah man! You're with me now" he said excitedly. Randy looked around the back with his eyes squinted. He felt like none of this was right. Suddenly Vince ran up to him.

"Randy, get your attire on! You're on against Punk after the break" he yelled breathlessly. Randy glared at Vince, but Vince just turned around and continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Punk was hurriedly grabbing things from his locker room when Kelly walked in. All the boys there started to give her weird looks and she just nervously smiled at them. Punk turned and found Kelly there and he sighed heavily. "Can't talk Kel. I have a match," he told her.

Kelly chewed on her lower lip, "Can I accompany you to the ring?" she asked softly.

Punk furrowed his eyebrows. "Kel, we already got in trouble with Vince since I brought you out many times. Plus it's Randy Orton, who knows what he'll do" Punk worried.

Kelly had no idea who Randy Orton was. She knew Punk hated him with a great passion but in the two years working for the WWE she's never seen Randy for real. Kelly rolled her eyes and followed Punk as he left the locker room and on to gorilla position. "Oh c'mon he can't be scary. And you're going to be there to protect me. Please!" Kelly begged him.

Punk rubbed his forehead like he was thinking. The crewmember gestured him to leave and walk out the curtains. He finally gave Kelly an approving nod and she followed him out of the curtains as the crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

**I didn't think i'd do this, but that one person asked for one more story and then i considered it. Say thanks to whomever. I hope you enjoy the story. This will be my last, and i'm not going to lie about it. REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly waited patiently for the arrival of Randy Orton. She wanted to know what everyone was cheering about. Suddenly his theme music hit up and slowly a tall, tan, really muscular man with tattoos along his arms came walking down the ramp. Kelly's mouth sort of dropped. This guy was sexy as hell and all he did was make her feel a little insecure about herself. Punk gestured her to get out of the ring and Kelly did as he said. Randy gracefully walked up the steps and into the ring. He shot Punk a death glare and stood on the apron as he flung his arms out. Kelly watched in awe. How did she ever miss this guy in the WWE? She blinked blankly for a while and snapped out of it when the referee rung the bell. One side of the crowd was cheering "CM PUNK!" and the other side of the crowd was cheering "RANDY ORTON!"

It was all so bizarre and a bit overwhelming.

Punk pushed Randy and suddenly his face was connected with Randy's fist sending him straight to the ground. Kelly gasped and walked closer to the ring. She's never seen someone make such impact. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to come out. Randy continuously stomped on Punk and Kelly bit on her lower lip. Suddenly without her knowing she yelled, "C'mon Punk!" and suddenly realization settled on her. She was suppose to act like she wasn't there. Randy snapped his head around and looked down at Kelly. His eyebrows were furrowed and he stared at her in confusion. Who was this girl? Kelly's eyes widened and suddenly Randy flung forward. He turned to face Punk and got a dropkick in his face. Kelly sighed in relief and continued to watch on.

* * *

The bell rung again and the referee declared Randy as the winner. Randy wasn't done though. He slithered out of the ring and went towards the announce table to grab a chair. Thinking he was really done, Kelly got into the ring and knelt beside Punk. She softly touched his shoulder, "Let's go Punk," she whispered.

Randy threw the chair in the ring and got inside. His eyes immediately fell on Kelly who was staring at Punk worriedly. Randy's face scrunched up in anger. Who the fuck was this girl and why was she in his ring? He slowly made his way to her with the chair in his other hand. Kelly turned a little when she felt a shadow cascade over her. She looked up to find Randy and her eyes widened in horror. She stood up and was now just a few inches away from him.

Randy raised an eyebrow and slowly studied her from top to bottom. She was slim and very fragile looking. Her blonde curls fell below her chest, and he could see the birthmark on her neck. Her lips were pink and full, and her eyes were blue and glittering in all the lights. Even if it sort of bothered him to say, she was beyond beautiful. Randy smirked and brought his attention to Punk. So this was Punk's girlfriend? He looked back at the blue-eyed beauty who seemed scared. She was chewing on her lower lip making him just crave for her. He raised the chair high in the air and before he brought it down on Punk, Kelly shouted "No!" and placed her hand on Randy's shoulder, turning him around. Now Randy was pissed. He threw the chair to the side and glared down at her.

"What the fuck!" he snapped.

God bless, the crowd didn't hear him loudly. Kelly pulled in her eyebrows. "Don't hurt him," she hissed through her gritted teeth.

Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise. Oh so she can talk? He chuckled and walked closer to Kelly. "Too late for that," he said looking back at Punk's lifeless body. And with that he got out of the ring and walked towards the back. Kelly watched him go before she knelt beside Punk again. She started shaking his shoulders and he slowly moved.

* * *

Ted and Cody highfived Randy as he walked through the curtains. They followed him to the cafeteria and took a seat with him at the table. Cody pushed him a bottle of Gatorade and smiled victoriously at Randy. "That was sick Randy! I'd be surprised if he could make it out of there with no help!" Cody laughed.

Randy shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Who was that?" he asked them.

Ted and Cody exchanged glances and stared at Randy, confused. "Who was what?" Ted asked him back.

Randy slammed the table with his fist, jerking Cody and Ted. "Who was that girl out there?" he asked them again.

"You mean Kelly Blank?" Ted asked.

"Kelly" Randy sounded out her name.

He looked past Ted's shoulder as Stacy made her way to him. She wiggled her fingers and Cody turned to look where Randy's eyes wandered. Once Cody saw Stacy he rolled his eyes and faced Randy. "Is it true she came back to the WWE for you?" Cody whispered.

Randy shrugged, "I don't know and frankly I don't care. As long as I can get some of that" he smirked and got off the chair he was seated on before making his way to Stacy.

They hugged and after that Stacy was all over him like a sex robot.

Ted sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why can't we get any?" he asked.

"Well you had Maryse until you pussied out" Cody pointed out. Just then Eve walked by their table and Cody whistled at her. "Looking good Eve," he said smirking. Eve shot him the middle finger and gave him a fake smile before walking off. Ted laughed out loud and Cody reached over to slap his head.

"But seriously. Stacy is damn hot! I can't believe he got her wrapped around his finger" Ted said.

Cody shook his head, "No. You know who's hotter?" he asked. Ted leaned forward to hear what Cody was going to say. "Kelly Blank. God I'd fuck the shit out of her" he said. Suddenly getting turned on by the idea.

Ted rolled his eyes and stood up. "It's always the blonde chicks that turn you on" he said.

"Actually I'm attracted to Eve, but yeah mostly" he agreed before he stood up as well. They started to walk back to the locker room together.

* * *

**First off i'd like to say this fanfic will consist of more vulgar language than all my other ones. Secondly, many people thought i was done officially (even i thought i was done) so you could let them know i'm not... & continue REVIEWING. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"He's such a jerk! How could he be so cold hearted? I mean the match was over and the cameras cut off to the break, so what was he trying to prove? I swear Punk, if he ever comes near you again I will cut his balls off" Kelly raged as she helped Punk into the hotel.

Punk laughed. "Kelly this has been an ongoing thing. Sorry if it threw you off" he said sincerely. He winced when he put pressure on one of his arms as he was opening the entrance to the hotel. Kelly helped him open the door and walked behind him. They were waiting at the elevator when Randy approached them from the side with Cody and Ted. Kelly looked over at him and immediately her anger started to rise.

"What the fuck were you trying to do out there? Kill him?" Kelly snapped. Randy looked down at her. He didn't notice her waiting for the elevator and his eyes wandered behind her to Phil who was trying to pull her back.

"Stop Kelly-"

"No! Who does this bastard think he is? I swear you fucking dick, if you ever try to hurt him-"

"What are you going to do? Hurt me with your little tiny hands?" he asked smirking. Ted and Cody erupted in laughter. Kelly fumed with anger, and before she could do anything Phil tore her away from Randy.

"Hey, you got a problem, deal it with me" Punk told Randy. Randy brushed past Punk and headed towards the stairs with Ted and Cody trailing behind him. Punk brought his attention to Kelly and gave her a disappointed look. "Kelly, I told you stop interfering. Randy is bad news and you don't want anything between you guys. Girl, boy, he doesn't give a shit. If you're in his way he'll do something to clear that problem" Punk told her. Kelly huffed and looked away with her arms crossed against her chest. She didn't care what Punk said. Randy Orton is a jackass and she'll make him pay.

* * *

Randy entered his hotel room, and shortly after there was a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal a very hot looking Stacy. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she wore Randy's WWE t-shirt, which was big enough to cover her shorts… if she was wearing any. Randy smirked at her and she twirled in front of him. "You like?" she asked innocently.

"Most definitely" he whispered. Stacy walked up to him and started to kiss him. Randy reached over and closed his door before he wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and hoisted her onto the bed. He crawled between her legs and stared at her. "You're here for some fun?" he clarified. Stacy giggled and nodded and Randy started to leave kisses along her neck all the way to her bust. He was going to forget everything that happened in the past few hours and he was going to do that by banging Stacy.

* * *

Eve paced back and forth in their hotel room. She was playing with her hands and then she turned to face Kelly who was lying on her bed. "Punk's hurt? Should I check on him? God, I didn't know Randy could be so cruel" Eve said.

Kelly propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Eve. "Can I know about Randy and what his problem is with Punk?" Kelly asked.

Eve bit her lower lip. It was all before Kelly came to the WWE. She took a seat on the edge of her bed and looked down. "Well it wasn't like Randy was normal before and something triggered and changed him. He's always been like that. The guy practically sleeps with any girl who he thinks is hot and will give him a good time. He doesn't give a shit about anyone. No attachments or anything. A few years ago Randy and Punk had a storyline together. It was just a total mess because Punk has this whole idea of respecting woman and treating people right and Randy didn't give a fuck about it. They would get into heated arguments and all sorts. One time they just broke out fighting in the back," Eve shook her head and sighed loudly. "I broke up with Miz that day" she said remembering exactly what happened. "Yeah and then after that Punk had Nexus behind him and Randy had Legacy and they just happen to fight over everything and anything" Eve explained.

Kelly nodded and took a minute to let everything sink in. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and asked, "So is Randy like single?"

"I mean rumors are swarming that Stacy returned for Randy but no one knows. Randy will always be single. He's not into having a girlfriend and saving her from anything. Randy is a self-centered asshole" Eve stated before she stood up. She grabbed her room keys and made her way to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check up on Punk" Eve said.

"Tell him I said hi" Kelly shouted after her. When she heard the door close she laid her head back on the pillow and began to ponder. What was Randy's problem? People can't naturally be that rude and conceited. She felt like talking to him and knowing what his issue is. But then again it wasn't her problem. God had to make him attractive but give him an ugly personality. She cursed out loud and pulled her phone out from under her pillow. The time was only 11:35pm and immediately she had the idea to go to a bar. Not because she was a drinker but because she could sneak downstairs to where they play pool and have a round at it. Alex would be there and he could hook her up. She smiled to herself and got out of the bed. Her first thought was to wear just skinny jeans and a top but then it's best she wears a dress. She grabbed her white strapless dress and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Randy watched, as Stacy got dressed. She put a little show for him as Randy watched on with his famous smirk plastered on his face. He pulled on his white v-neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked him. Randy nodded and opened the door for her to leave. He threw on his black leather jacket and grabbed his cigarette pack before heading out of his room, all the way downstairs to the lobby of the hotel. He decided to go to a bar and have a couple of drinks while he was at it. The idea of inviting Ted and Cody seemed too stressful and instead he would be happy if he went alone.

* * *

**Surely you will love the next chapter. Kelly and Randy will meet. I might post it by tonight if i get enough reviews. soo REVIEW. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex shook his head at Kelly as she made her way downstairs. The men were gawking at her and she just ignored it by rolling her eyes. She walked up to Alex and grinned widely at him. Alex sighed and tapped his watch, "I have to leave in like 15 minutes," he told her. Kelly's face fell and she pouted but Alex continued to shake his head, "Sorry I have a date."

"It's fine I don't need you to play pool," she said shrugging and grabbing a stick. Alex walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so Kel. These guys are staring at you like you're some sex object. I'm not going to leave you here alone" he told her. Kelly shrugged again and bent over the pool table as she was aiming at the white ball that was at her eye level. She hit it and watched it move to one of the pockets. She smiled to herself and then looked over at Alex to see if he was going to join her. Alex sighed in defeat and grabbed a stick for himself.

* * *

Randy walked into the bar with his cigarette already in his mouth. He ordered for a drink and waited for it to come. His eyes scanned the room for any fresh meat he could prey on. He blew the smoke out and grabbed the glass the bartender passed to him and took a drink. Randy let the strong liquor burn through his throat. He took another whiff from his cigarette before putting it out. His thoughts somehow raced back to Kelly; The girl who stood up to him earlier. She was a little annoying bitch, but he can't deny the fact that she was hot as hell. Stacy and Kelly. Both looked almost a like. Yet Kelly seemed more appealing to him. There was something about her.

Randy moved his eyes to the stairs that was leading downstairs. He knew what was there. The pool room, where more people were getting smashed. He decided he had nothing to do up here and so he made his way downstairs. Walking through the almost cramped room he finally came towards the pool tables.

"Randy!" Alex shouted. Kelly snapped her head around and saw Randy making his way to them. He looked just as sexy as he did when she first saw him. She felt lightheaded just being in the small room now. Randy and Alex did their handshake, and then he brought his attention to Kelly. She was holding her stick and glaring back at him. He checked her out and had a smug smile plastered on his face. Kelly rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So remember the time you had to owe me a favor?" Alex asked Randy. Randy squinted his eyes and slowly nodded. "Kelly doesn't want to leave this place until she gets her hour dose of pool. I have to leave right now, can you stick around with her?" Alex asked.

Kelly glared at Alex. "I do not need babysitting! I told you I can manage being here alone" she snapped.

Randy looked at Kelly and shifted his eyes back to Alex. "You ask for the most pussy shit stuff. You know that?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Seriously if Punk finds out I left her alone I'll get in deep shit" Alex said, his eyes filling with concern.

"Well maybe Punk should watch after his own girlfriend" Randy said rudely.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Kelly shot back.

This made Randy's eyebrows shoot up. He smirked and suddenly he felt a wave of confidence. "Really?" he asked. He walked closer to Kelly as she took steps back. Alex watched them closely and patted Randy's shoulder.

"So you'll watch her right?" he asked. Randy nodded and Alex fled the scene.

"Alex!" Kelly yelled, but he was long gone. Randy had Kelly backed against the pool table. She stared up at him and all she could smell was the mixture of smoke and alcohol on him. She covered her nose and sort of pushed him.

"You smell like booze…and smoke" she whined.

Randy chuckled. "Oh, is someone a pastor's daughter?"

"No, I just know how not to kill myself" she snapped.

Randy nodded and pulled off his leather jacket. He adjusted his silver dog tag back around his neck and faced Kelly. Kelly couldn't still get over the fact that he had tattoos all along his arms. She continued staring at it. "Did it hurt?" she asked suddenly, throwing him off.

Randy looked at his arms and then back at her. She looked so innocent and curious. He laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Stings a bit, but not a big deal," he said as he grabbed the pool stick from her hand.

She followed him around the table. "Why'd you get a lot? I mean Punk has a lot too, but I just don't get it," she said.

"It's my choice. I felt like getting it, so I did. Maybe you should get one too," he suggested. Kelly's jaw dropped and Randy walked closer to her and placed his hand on her hip. "Maybe here. It'll look sexy as hell" he winked at her. He pulled his hand away and brought his attention to the pool table. Kelly felt chills where he just touched her. He was something.

She watched as he perfectly scored all eight balls. He stood straight again and stared at the table proudly. Now she had competition. She rudely grabbed the stick from him and bent over the table as she hit the next ball that was in her sight. The ball went straight into the pocket. She looked at Randy and smiled widely. Randy felt his stomach flutter when she smiled at him. He placed his hands on his hip and watched as Kelly carefully hit the next ball. Her hips were perfectly curved, and her blonde curly hair fell in her face. She looked gorgeous. Something Randy wouldn't dare uttering out loud.

"So you have some game," he said crossing his arms against his chest.

Kelly looked back at him and cocked her head to the side a bit. "Some game?" she asked and Randy nodded. "Okay you just got lucky this time, but I swear next time you'll be begging me to stop crushing you," she said winking.

Randy laughed. "Feisty… I like it" he admitted.

Kelly rolled her eyes and a small smile crept on her face. "Seriously though, if Punk sees you with me, you'd be dead" she warned him.

Randy squinted his eyes, "Look, if you want to talk about Punk I'm not going to baby-sit you" he said.

"What you did to him was a dick move. Has anyone told you that you were an asshole?"

Randy thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, plenty actually. But none from those beautiful lips" he said winking.

"Can you go on for a minute without trying to hit on me?" she asked rudely.

"Hard not to when you turn me on" he said smoothly. Kelly's mouth dropped and Randy grabbed the stick from her hand again. "So are you going to tell Punk on me?" he whispered in her ear.

Kelly slowly shook her head and looked down as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? REVIEW. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly and Randy walked out of the bar as the cool air hit their faces. Immediately Randy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kelly watched on and suddenly he looked at her. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, but why do you stare at me like I'm committing a crime?" he asked rudely.

"Just counting down your days Randal" she smiled and turned to walk down the sidewalk. Randy stared in confusion. How did she know his real name? He followed up beside her. "I mean it doesn't make you a bad person, but seriously that thing probably just contributed to killing your brain cells," she pointed out.

Randy shook his head. Yes, this girl was really something. He chuckled and exhaled the smoke. "And who might've taught you this?" he asked.

"Punk."

"I figured" Randy mumbled under his breath. They walked quietly back to the hotel. Kelly wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders as Randy finished up his cigarette. He threw it to the side and Kelly immediately stopped.

"What about stomping on it?" she asked.

Randy looked at the remaining cigarette bud and closed his eyes. "There's not much left to stomp on" he stated. Kelly pulled in her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hip. Randy rolled his eyes and stomped on it. "Happy?" he asked. She nodded and walked ahead of him. "Remind me not to smoke when you're around" he called out.

Kelly turned and faced him, "That's sweet. You're changing your ways for me" she teased.

Randy shook his head, "I'm anything but sweet."

Kelly rolled her eyes and continued her way back to the hotel. Randy trailed slowly behind her, taking in how nice her ass looked in that tight dress she was sporting. He felt himself getting turned on and immediately he cursed himself. Kelly turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He nervously laughed, "So why haven't I seen you in the WWE before?" he asked her, trying to push away the thought of Kelly's ass.

"I came 2 years ago. Thanks to Punk. I knew him from Florida and we met once at a coffee shop. He's such a sweetheart. I love him" she bragged. Randy caught himself rolling his eyes for the hundredth time tonight. "I mean, he's like the perfect guy to even date," she added.

Now that pissed Randy off. "Then why don't you?" he shot at her.

Kelly studied Randy's face for a second. His jaw seemed clenched and his veins were pulsing through his forehead. "I- I'm not attracted to him" she whispered. She then noticed how Randy eased up and suddenly a bizarre thought came into her mind. Does Randy like her?

"Well that's a shocker," he said sarcastically.

Kelly felt defensive, "Um, matter of fact a lot of girls are attracted to Punk. More girls are probably attracted to him than they are to you" she pointed out.

Randy stopped in his tracks and started to laugh. "Good point" he said stifling another laugh.

"Why are you so rude to him anyways?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," he said.

They finally approached the hotel and Kelly walked in first as Randy followed behind her. They waited patiently at the elevator and once it opened Kelly and Randy stepped inside. She pressed her floor and waited for Randy to do the same. When he didn't, Kelly felt herself getting mad. She glared at him, "Do you think I'm going to sleep with you after just talking to you for a few minutes? If that's what you think then you're wrong!" she snapped.

"My rooms on the same floor…" he trailed off staring at her blankly.

Kelly felt her cheeks burn. She turned her face away from his and from the corner of her eye she could see Randy smirking. God, did he have to make her feel stupid? Who did this guy think he was? When the elevator opened Kelly just went straight to her room without saying goodnight or even a thank you. Randy simply shrugged it off and walked back into his room.

He realized that for the first time in years a girl left without even sleeping with him. The thought sort of bothered him. Usually Randy just ditched the girl once he figured she's not the one for a one-night stand, but Kelly was different. He just let her go without even making a move on her. It can't be because Punk was her best friend. He shook his head not being able to put together the thought. He flung himself on his bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Kelly walked out of the shower as water dripped from her hair. She was sure, with the distance she had between Randy and herself, she smelled like liquor and smoke. The last thing she wanted was for Eve to run off and tell Punk, who would bust her ass about it. She changed into her pajamas and without letting her hair dry she laid in her bed. Tonight was something. She never thought she'd spend the night with Randy in the basement of a bar with a bunch of other alcohol-induced men. Most of all, she enjoyed every bit of it. Everything about it screamed 'badass' and she liked the idea of doing badass things.

Her hotel room door opened and Eve walked in. She stared at Kelly, completely oblivious to the fact that Kelly even left the room. "Have a fun night?" she asked Kelly.

Kelly shrugged, "It was just like this," she said gesturing to the bed.

Eve laughed and got into bed herself. "Punk seems fine now. I think he'll be better by tomorrow" she assured. Kelly nodded and reached over to turn off the lamp. They laid in the darkness, only the sound of their breathing audible.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" Kelly asked all of a sudden.

"That's a hard question. It depends on what type of person they are" Eve said softly.

Kelly remained quiet. She didn't want to describe whom she was talking about and then have Eve find out whom it is. That would be embarrassing and a little scary if Punk knew.

* * *

**What did you guys think? How are you liking Randy and Kelly's characters? REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly hurriedly changed into her attire. She wanted it to at least seem like she was early at Raw. A week had passed since the draft and Kelly ditched staying at the hotel last night to come early morning straight to the arena. Raw superstars and divas had to stay an extra night this week for Smackdown. After applying her makeup she pulled her curly blonde locks up to a ponytail. Until her match she'd keep it up and out of her face. She walked out of the women's locker room on a hunt for Eve and Punk. She finally found them seated on one of the boxes backstage. Punk looked at Kelly's red attire and shook his head. "You need a shirt," he said flatly. Kelly stuck her tongue out at him and faced Eve who was thinking deeply.

"What's up with her?" she asked Punk.

Punk jumped off the box, "Extra night for Smackdown, meaning she might run into Miz" he explained. He started walking backwards and Kelly caught a glimpse of the bandage that was wrapped around his arm.

"Oh no. Did Randy break your arm from last week?" she asked worriedly.

Punk nodded and sighed. "This is going to suck," he said silently.

Kelly felt bad for Punk. He truly wanted to show Randy who's the boss around Raw but clearly Randy had other plans. She waved goodbye to Punk as he left Kelly and Eve alone. Kelly stared at Eve and once she realized Eve was hopeless her eyes wandered around the back. It settled on Randy who was chatting away with Stacy. Well Stacy was chatting as Randy continued to bob his head back and forth. His eyes fell on Kelly and he smirked making Kelly look away right away. By now Eve wandered off and Kelly sat on the box swinging her legs in the air.

* * *

"I think this might look good on you."

Kelly turned to her right to find an oiled up Randy beside her. He held out his new WWE t-shirt and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks," she said.

Randy took a good look at her red attire and shook his head. "I know you look smoking hot but you seriously need this shirt on before someone tries to hit on you" he tried again.

Kelly laughed, "Too late for that" she pointed out. She finally grabbed his shirt and suddenly a waft of smoke tickled her nose. She frowned and looked at Randy, "You couldn't get me a new shirt?" she asked.

"I don't get discounts on my own shirt" he said before hopping onto the box and taking a seat next to her. Kelly pulled the shirt over her head and then looked down. It was really big on her small body. They sat quietly and suddenly Kelly turned her head to face him. Randy seemed like he was thinking long and hard.

"This might seem strange, but can you help me with something?" she asked. Randy faced her and pulled in his eyebrows. Kelly sighed and played with the bottom of his shirt. "I know you're a guy who doesn't give a shit about other people and only think about yourself but I was wondering if you could help me with submission?" she asked softly.

"Well first off, you need help with your social skills. That's no way to diss someone and then ask for a favor," he said smirking. Kelly rolled her eyes and he continued on, "I mean if I was so self centered why do you bother asking?"

"Fine. Forget I asked you," she said shrugging and looking away.

Randy chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'll help you," he said in a serious tone.

Kelly's face lightened up and Randy smiled at her. Probably the first real smile she's seen on his face. "Really?" she asked him. He nodded and she looked down blushing.

"But it requires a lot of touching so don't start biting my ass about it" he said winking at her. Kelly nodded. "I'll see you after Raw in the hotel gym?" he asked.

She thought for a while and then shook her head. "12am" she said.

Randy slightly winced. He was planning on having Stacy or even Rosa over for the night but Kelly was interfering. He weighed what was best. Definitely helping Kelly wasn't going to benefit him. "Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I eat after Raw," she simply said.

Randy shook his head and looked down not meeting her gaze. "Fine. Okay" he said finally. It was just one night. He could live one night without having someone in his bed. He sighed and looked away. Kelly's knee slightly hit his and he brought his attention back to her.

"I have my match next. I'll see you later" she said before hopping down the box. She pulled her hair tie off and ran her fingers through her hair as Randy watched in awe. She was so beautiful. She walked away with his shirt still on her. Randy smiled to himself and looked down again.

"Randy!"

Randy looked over to Stacy who was walking up to him. She stood between his legs and was about to kiss him when he pulled back. She stared at him confused and he shook his head. "I can't do tonight," he told her.

Stacy pouted, "Why not? We were going to have a great time!" she said winking.

Randy gave her a fake smile. "I understand that we would, but I have to help Kelly with something" he said.

"That blonde chick? She's too innocent for you Randy. I'll give you a wilder time than her," Stacy said.

Randy shook his head. Stacy was right, Kelly was innocent and sweet and everything Stacy wasn't. "It's not for those reasons. It's something else" he tried to explain. Before Stacy could say another word Randy got off the box and walked away. He really didn't need to explain anything to Stacy. All she actually cared about was sex, and that was pretty much all he cared about too.

* * *

**Happy New Year guys! xoxo Seriously amazed by all the love this story is getting. Thank you so much to all those who are reading and all those who are reading & reviewing. Love you all :) && REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy opened his hotel room door and walked out. He waited for the elevator to open and suddenly it did with Punk walking out of it. Punk stared down at Randy and rolled his eyes. "How's the arm Punk?" Randy asked rudely.

Punk shoved him and Randy pushed him back. Before Punk could swing at Randy, Cody and Ted ran over and pulled Punk away. "Let go, assholes" he shot at them. Cody let go and walked behind Randy.

Ted placed his hand on Punk's chest and gave him a warning look. "I think you need to go," he told Punk.

Punk shoved Ted's hand away from his chest and looked back at Randy. "I swear to God I'm going to get you back," he hissed. He walked away and back to his room as Randy shook his head. He kind of felt bad for the guy. He was a hopeless soul. Randy chuckled to himself and brought his attention back to Cody and Ted.

"You coming to the bar?" Cody asked him.

Randy shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to go workout," he said.

"We'll join you" Ted said.

Randy glared at him. "No you won't," he said, his eyes burning through Ted's.

Ted nodded and walked backwards. "Okay, jeez man" he said.

* * *

Randy was working out intensely when Kelly found him alone in the gym. She sighed in relief. It was good that no one was there to witness them, because frankly she wasn't ready to explain this to Punk. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Randy shot around right away. His chest heaved with every breath he took and sweat trickled down his face. His shirt was off and Kelly couldn't help but stare. Randy brought his attention to Kelly's attire. She was wearing a black sports bra and spandex shorts. He closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to even. Kelly knew how to target him. She knew what turned him on and it was driving him insane.

He took a sip from his water bottle and continued to stare at her. "Couldn't you have dressed better?" he asked.

Kelly raised her eyebrows and looked down. "I'm comfortable in this" she frowned.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Of course you are," he mumbled under his breath. He walked behind Kelly and touched her exposed waist. Before he could start Kelly turned in his arms and he stared down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She realized for the first time she could finally tell what Randy's eye colour was. He was that much closer to her. It was a deep blue and suited well for his complexion.

She shook her head, "I just wanted to ask what we're exactly starting with."

"Didn't you want to learn submission?"

"Yes, but Punk usually-"

"Look, if you want to talk about Punk all day I don't have time for that. Either you stop talking about him or you just get him to teach you submissions," Randy told her.

Kelly frowned. "I would've asked him but someone broke his arm a week ago" she said. Randy's lips curved up again and he shook his head. He turned Kelly around again and grabbed her arms as he began to show her the simple headlock one.

* * *

After more than an hour, Randy finally let Kelly go. She sighed heavily and turned to face him. He looked distant, just staring at the time that was on the wall. Kelly looked at the clock and then at Randy. "Did I waste your time?" she asked softly.

He looked down at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No."

She smiled a little and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, which made Randy almost melt for her. "Thanks for helping me. I guess you're a sweet jerk," she said.

Randy was about to open his mouth to argue that but instead he grabbed Kelly's waist and brought her closer to him as he pressed his lips down on hers. Kelly was taken aback and then she parted her lips as she kissed him back. She felt the chills go down her spine. The kiss they shared was so powerful and filled with lust. She touched his cheek, and she felt his tongue slip into hers. Kelly wrapped her legs around Randy's torso when he held her up with his hands on the back of her legs. He had her against the wall and he put more pressure into the kiss. Kelly suddenly understood what Randy was doing and she unwrapped her legs from his waist and pushed him away from her.

She breathed heavily and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Sure you can," he said.

"No. I believe in love. Not one night stands" she snapped.

Randy chuckled and looked at her. When she didn't laugh along he stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious about that?" he asked. Kelly didn't reply. She bowed her head and Randy brought his hand through his non-existant hair. "Look Kelly, sorry to burst that bubble of yours but love is just bullshit" he told her.

Kelly looked up at him and her eyes filled with hurt. "No it isn't," she whispered.

"Yes it is. Guys are just going to tell you they love you to get into your pants. And once they're done they're going to leave you high and dry" he said slowly. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head.

Kelly shook her head refusing to believe this. "You have never fallen in love that's why you're talking like that," she said. She walked closer to him and stared up at him. "I believe in love and I believe in making love, just watch," she said.

Before Kelly could leave, Randy softly grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Stop being ridiculous. People just throw around the word love for no reason. They don't even know what they're getting themselves into. If you find that one guy who falls in love with you for real, I'll give you a $100" he told her.

Kelly smiled and removed his hand from her arm. "And you have to owe me $100 when you find that one girl you're head over heels for" she said.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "That's a lot of money you're going to lose Kelly."

Kelly shrugged and started walking backwards, "Don't be so sure Randal" she said before turning around and entering the elevator.

* * *

**Ahh, what do you guys think about Randy and Kelly's bet? REVIEW. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Randy groaned in frustration as he covered his ears with his pillow, but the loud music he was hearing was driving him crazy. He banged on the wall really hard but there was no response. He threw the covers off his body and walked out of his room to the next room. He barged in and unplugged the iPod and threw the stereo on the floor. Ted looked at him horrified.

"DUDE! That cost me $120!" Ted flipped out. Randy was about to throw the iPod on the ground when Ted jumped in and stopped him. "Okay, I won't even play music around you, just don't break that" he pleaded. Randy threw Ted's iPod on the bed and walked out of the room again and to his own. Before he settled back into bed he heard knocking on his door.

He sighed and opened his door ready to bark at whoever it was. Stacy was standing before him and Randy knew exactly what he had to do. He wasn't about to lose the bet to Kelly and make her think he lost and changed his ways. "Not now Stacy" he said annoyed.

Stacy pouted, "What's wrong with you? You don't even want to do anything fun anymore," she said.

"I'm trying not to lose a bet. No attachments or anything, and if that means no sex I can live with that" he said. He closed the door in her face and walked back to his bed. So maybe it was a little rude to slam the door in her face but that should keep her away for a while. After all sex can lead to anything else and he wasn't going to risk it, even though he highly doubted that he'd fall for Stacy.

Before he could settle in bed again there was another knock on the door. Randy opened the door. "I said no sex Stac-" he stopped talking when Kelly stood in front of him. She was wearing a short blue floral dress. Her hair was in curls that fell below her chest. Randy felt his breath being taken away. He stared at her and she smiled, walking into his room.

"So I see you went from sexing to no sexing," she said. Randy closed his room door and turned to face her. He had a 'what the fuck' look on his face and Kelly laughed. "You really think that having sex with someone will lead you to fall in love with them?" she asked. Randy nodded and rummaged through his luggage for some clothes to wear. "That's a stupid theory," she said rolling her eyes.

He sighed and finally looked at Kelly. "Okay, can I help you?" he asked rudely.

Kelly walked closer to him and nodded. "So last night I thought long and hard who I'm going to make fall in love with me" she said. Randy listened closely as she spoke. "I mean the first person I thought was Punk because he's a sweet guy and he's already my best friend so it wouldn't be hard to do, and then I thought that was too easy" she said.

Randy shook his head, "And?" he asked.

"After going through multiple superstars that I'd like to make fall in love with me I found one which would be perfect" she said proudly.

Randy rolled his eyes again. "Okay who is it?" he asked again annoyed.

"Randy Orton" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Kelly sighed in frustration. "No I mean like you. I want you to fall in love with me" she cleared.

The room fell silent and Kelly pulled in her lower lip as she chewed on it. Randy stared at her blankly. He didn't really know what to say after that. "You're kidding, right?"

Kelly shook her head no. "I'm not joking Randal. You'll fall in love with me and then you'll be head over heels for me" she said.

Randy licked his lips, "Alright bet's over. You can leave now," he said opening his room door.

Kelly laughed out loud. "You're scared!" she yelled.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not scared. I think this is pathetic, that's all. I seriously don't want to hurt you and then have Punk come after me. That guy already has a death wish," Randy warned.

Kelly shook her head. "You're scared," she repeated.

"No I'm not… fine. You want to do this? Let's go," he said bravely.

Kelly smiled widely at him and Randy moved his eyes down. He was starting to feel uncomfortable at this idea. Suddenly Kelly pressed her lips against his cheek and Randy stared at her shocked. "I'll see you later. Bye!" she said before walking away. Randy touched his cheek and sighed. This might be harder than he expected. 1. Because Kelly made him her target.

* * *

"You're doing what, with who?" Punk raged as he sat up on his bed. Kelly nervously shuffled in her spot and Eve shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Are you out of your well being? That's Randy Orton you're talking about!" he yelled.

"He's not that bad-"

"Kel, I understand you're boredom with life and that you just want excitement. But don't play around with your heart. You do know you're asking for Randy's love. Randy does not love. Never has he and never will he. He'll break your heart!" Punk shouted.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It won't be that bad. Trust me. He's sort of sweet actually. The other day he taught me submissions," Kelly blurted out.

Punk's eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Eve. "You learned- never mind, Kel stop this bullshit-"

"I'm not asking for permission Punk, I'm just informing you," she told him.

Punk nodded and looked down. "Alright fine. Have it your way. Just don't depend on me when anything happens" he said. He crossed his arms against his chest and Kelly sighed.

"I know he's a good guy Punk. I just want him to feel it. Feel how it's like to be in love. Prove to him it really exists. I don't care if I get hurt" she whispered.

"This is probably the most craziest thing you'll ever do" Eve finally said.

* * *

**Is it right that Kelly's trying to make Randy fall in love with her? ;) lol, REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Cody and Ted watched from afar as Randy continued to suck faces with Stacy. They seemed kind of baffled by the whole idea. Randy told them that he was in some sort of bet with Kelly and in order for him to win he shouldn't fall in love, and in order for Kelly to win she needs to find love. Then Kelly approached him and told him she wanted to make Randy fall in love with her. Now Randy's back at square one kissing Stacy. It was just confusing. Kelly joined them when her hands came in contact with each of their back. They turned to face her and then their eyes wandered back to Randy and Stacy. For a mere second Kelly felt hurt just watching them go at it. It really bugged her that Randy was only kissing Stacy to tell Kelly he wasn't interested in her.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're hotter than Stacy" Cody told her.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a little better," she said while still staring at Randy. Why the hell wasn't he just looking over at her already? "How long do they normally suck faces for?" she asked them.

Ted and Cody shrugged in unison. "It's weird they're not the kissing type, just having sex" Ted said.

"Pray that Stacy doesn't love Randy" Cody whispered to Kelly.

"She won't. Randy will be too busy with me to notice her" she said. "Watch this" before Cody and Ted had time to react, Kelly shouted out for Alex.

Alex stopped in his tracks and waited for Kelly to come towards him. Kelly took one quick look at Randy who was now staring at Alex and Kelly intensely. She brought her lips to Alex's and kissed him awkwardly. 1. Because she didn't really want to kiss him with passion and 2. Because Randy really didn't need to know HOW they kissed. She pulled away and smiled widely at him. Alex shook his head. "Randy's standing behind me isn't he?" he asked miserably.

He quickly ran off and Kelly stared at Randy who was right in front of her. "What the fuck was that all about?" he asked clearly pissed off.

"Did that bother you Randal?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He looked away from her, his jaw clenched, and suddenly she felt kind of bad. She touched his jaw, tracing her fingers along it. Randy looked down at her. She stared into his eyes. "He wasn't that great anyways," she said softly. He continued to stare at her and she kind of winced. "I mean I'd kiss you right now but I doubt you'd want Alex's germs on your mouth" she said. Randy moved her hand from his jaw and walked away without uttering a word.

A part of her felt happy that Randy was jealous of what just happened and then another part of her was sad he had to see it. Maybe hearing about it wouldn't have been that bad. "Damn Kelly. You really are after Randy" Ted said walking up beside her.

"Like a tiger" she said clawing. They raised their eyebrows at her and she straightened her posture. "Oh yeah. And since I'm going to be with Randy a lot, you guys might want to spend time with Punk and Eve. I know you have issues with Punk but you can set that aside" she ordered them. She patted their shoulders and walked in the opposite direction of Randy.

Cody looked at Ted. "Should we really make peace with Punk?" he asked.

"Punk's actually a cool guy. Plus we are doing a good for Randy as well. I don't think there's anything to be guilty about" Ted said.

Cody nodded and the two walked away back to the locker rooms.

* * *

Eve sat next to Punk in the cafeteria and touched his arm. Punk jerked his head up and stared at her. He was lost in his own thoughts that he forgot Eve was even sitting next to him. "Are you okay Punk? You seem out of it" Eve said.

Punk shook his head and sighed. "I just don't understand how Kelly is going for Randy out of all people. He's the biggest jerk and wouldn't give a shit if anything happens to Kelly" Punk said.

Eve nodded, "But you need to know Kelly's a big girl, she's more than capable of looking after herself. She'll be…fine" Eve said after thinking.

"I guess. But I swear if Randy does anything stupid with her I'll kill that bastard" he warned. Eve laughed and nodded. He stared at Eve and suddenly he took in how close they were sitting and how beautiful she looked in her red dress. He shook his head and looked down. Eve smiled at him and looked away as well.

* * *

Kelly sat on a box in the corner of the area. There was absolutely no one around her and she was kind of happy. She had on her black attire and was waiting for her match against AJ. Her eyes wandered around the back and it finally settled on Randy who cursed his way through the curtains, holding his cheek. Kelly jumped off the box and jogged towards him. "Randy!" she called out.

Without stopping he continued his way but Kelly grabbed his hand and turned him around. "What Kelly?" he asked rudely.

She stared at him and removed his hand from his cheek to see what the problem was. His cheekbone was swollen and she sort of gasped. Randy tore his eyes away from her and looked at Stacy who was talking to John Cena. He rolled his eyes at them and Kelly looked over at them as well. "I think they're cute together," she stated.

Randy glared at her. "Too bad she likes me," he told her.

Kelly shook her head and laughed as she brought her fingers to his cheekbone. "If she liked you she wouldn't be there flirting with John and instead here worrying about your cheek" she stared at his cheek and pursed her lips. Randy watched her carefully. He didn't know what to say to that. She was making a good point. And here she was worrying about his cheek. She lightly brushed his cheek and looked up to meet his gaze. "You should get a medic to check on that, it looks bad," she said.

Randy nodded and Kelly finally pulled her hand away from his face. She turned around and started to walk to gorilla position as Randy watched her go. He didn't know what he was feeling inside but it didn't feel right. No way was he going to fall for Kelly.

* * *

**Is Kelly and Randy adorable or what? haha. So my best friend's birthday is tomorrow... she's turning 18, time flies. I don't think i'll update tmrw and if i do it will probably be late at night, but no promises! If i don't update tmrw you guys get 2 chapters the day after :) love you all. & REVIEW. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Ted and Cody stood outside of Punk's hotel room and nervously knocked on his door. After a couple of seconds Punk opened the door and stared at them with his eyebrows raised. "How can I help you douche bags?" he asked.

Cody frowned and looked at Ted who just shrugged. "We want to call truce. I mean you're a cool guy, we're cool guys and I think-"

Punk raised his hand in the air. "Whoa. You guys are not cool, but go on" he gestured.

Cody shook his head and sighed. "Anyways, we're sorry for always picking fights with you and since Randy seems busy all the time we were wondering if you'd like to chill with us?" he suggested.

Punk thought as he rubbed his beard. Then he looked at the two of them and nodded, "Alright. I guess we can make that work. But I swear if this is some joke I'm going to fucking rip your heads off" he warned. Ted nervously gulped and bobbed his head back and forth. Cody stuck his hand out for Punk to shake. Punk dismissed it and closed his door in their faces.

Ted turned his back to the door and started walking back to their room. "Well that was just embarrassing," he said, his face flushed.

"Did you guys just fucking call truce with Punk?" Randy asked. Cody and Ted looked over and noticed how Randy was standing in his doorway glaring at them. They glanced at each other and nervously nodded. Randy shook his head. "Fucking pussies. Who told you to call truce with Punk?" he spat.

Cody shrugged. "Kelly kind of mentioned it to us. It didn't seem like a bad idea. Plus Punk is a cool guy," he said.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Everyone was starting to push his buttons and especially Kelly. He changed into jeans and his gray v-neck and slipped his silver dog tag over his head. There was a knock on his door and he immediately thought of Stacy. He smiled to himself. She was of course not interested in Cena when she had a good time with him. He opened the door and looked at Kelly. She was smiling widely at him, her white pearly teeth showing. She was wearing jean shorts and a black crop top that exposed her slim waist. Randy stepped aside as she walked in. He closed his door and took a seat on the couch that was placed in his room.

Kelly looked around and then at Randy. "That's impressive Randal. Not one girl" she said grinning.

Randy sighed and leaned back against the couch. Kelly walked over and sat on his lap taking him off guard. She brought her fingers back on his cheek and stared at it. All Randy thought about was the fact Kelly was sitting on him and turning him on. He could smell her sweet vanilla soap. Her hair fell nicely down past her shoulders. He stared at her and thought if he touched her it might lead to something. He was afraid to touch her for the very first time. But she kept touching him. He wrapped his strong arm around her exposed waist and Kelly smiled at him. Who cares? He's not going to let her slip away from his fingers if she was all over him.

"How's your cheek?" she asked softly.

He nodded and then shrugged. "Hurts a little but I can live with it" he said.

Kelly brought her lips to his cheek and softly kissed it. He winced a bit but he had to admit, it felt nice. Cheek kissing was not on his book but when Kelly did it he didn't mind at all. She pulled her lips away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy readjusted Kelly on his lap. He started drawing invisible circles on Kelly's thigh with his fingers. She looked down and sighed. "I got a call that my dog died," she finally said.

Randy stared at her blankly. He didn't really know how to react to that. People just didn't really tell him things like that. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She nodded and a couple of tears fell from her eyes. He felt weird seeing her cry softly to herself. He gulped and took her hand in his. "I had a dog before too. His name was Ronald" he started telling her. Kelly looked up and wiped her tears away from her face. "He hated dog food. I mean Ronald ate anything BUT dog food," Randy told her. Kelly sort of smiled. "This one time Cody came over and he had McDonalds and was eating it in front of Ronald. I mean I warned Cody to stop teasing Ronald but he didn't listen. Cody stood up and poured dog food for Ronald and when he turned around Ronald just bit the flesh off Cody's ass," he said.

Kelly laughed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Aw poor guy," she said still laughing.

Randy nodded and chuckled. "It was just hilarious. I mean I had to stay with him for the next few hours at the emergency room but if I could relive that moment again, believe me I would" he said smiling.

Kelly smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. They continued to stare at each other and finally Kelly broke his gaze. "Thanks" she said softly.

He nodded.

"That was super sweet actually" she told him.

He shook his head. "Oh I wasn't trying to be-"

He was cut off when Kelly kissed him on the lips. Randy smiled through the kiss and held on to Kelly tightly. She moved her lips on his and placed her hand on his cheek. After a few seconds of the heated kiss, Kelly pulled away from him. She smiled and got off his lap. "I have to go meet up with Punk," she told him.

Randy nodded like it didn't bother him, but really it sort of did. Before she could leave he grabbed her hand, turning her around. She faced him and looked at him confused. "You really didn't have to kiss Alex to prove a point," he told her.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I told you he wasn't that great" she said. "And plus if you're allowed to kiss random girls I think I'm allowed to do the same" she added before opening his door and walking out. Randy watched her go and then sighed.

* * *

**Okay guys, another chapter by tonight! but review first! :) xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Randy walked around the mall with Cody beside him. They were back in their hometown and he wanted to go to the movies. Cody joined him claiming he had to buy things. Randy walked silently only thinking about 3 days ago with Kelly in his hotel room. She was so sweet and beautiful and everything that's not right for him. She made him feel things he didn't want to feel. He never shows sympathy for people but for some reason she made him feel that way towards her.

"I think Kelly and you are going serious," Cody said out loud. Randy snapped his head around and looked at Cody. Cody just shrugged and continued walking. "I mean, she must be something if she's wasting her time with you. I can't even think of one reason why she would want to make you to fall in love with her."

This time Randy glared at Cody. He was starting to piss him off. "Shut up Cody" Randy hissed.

Cody shook his head and suddenly Randy stopped in his tracks making Cody do the same. Cody's eyes wandered to where Randy was looking. It was a pet shop and Randy had his eyes on a white puppy. "Oh no, please not another dog" he begged.

Randy raised his hand to tell Cody to shut up. He walked over and knelt by the window and stared at the puppy. It was running around in that small area it had. Its big black eyes stared back at Randy. Immediately Randy stood up. "Excuse me" he called out to the worker.

The worker who went by the name of Paul walked over to Randy. "Sir, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want that puppy" he said pointing to it.

Paul nodded and walked to the back. Randy watched as Paul opened the window and picked up the puppy. Cody touched Randy's shoulder. "What the hell man? Why another dog?" he asked.

Randy shook his head. "It's not for me. It's for Kelly," he said.

Cody's jaw dropped and he shook his head frantically. "Dude you can't give Kelly a puppy. Do you know what this means? You like her, don't you?" Cody half shouted.

Randy shot him a dirty look. "I don't."

"Yes you do or else you wouldn't be going around and getting her a puppy" Cody shot back. Randy watched as Paul placed the puppy in a box. Randy paid for it and grabbed the box. Cody face palmed himself. "Randy seriously, what are you doing?" he asked more calmly.

"Shut up Cody. Kelly's dog died and she was upset about it. I'm just trying to make her feel better. It's a nice deed," Randy said as he walked out of the mall.

Cody jogged behind him. "Do you hear yourself?" Cody asked.

Randy nodded.

"She's going to fall in love with you man!" Cody yelled after him. Randy ignored him and continued his way to the car. He just wanted to see her smiling again and the puppy was on sale.

* * *

"You don't even hang out with me anymore" Punk told Kelly as they ate quietly in the ice-cream shop. "You're too busy with Randy that you completely forgot about Eve and I," he said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Relax Punk, I'm still here," she said.

Punk shook his head. "I can't believe this is the Kelly that said she'd cut Randy's balls off if he messed with me again," he said in disbelief.

"It's still me Punk. I just think he's changing. No one has ever tried to fix him, people just tend to make him more of a bad person" Kelly argued. She was starting to get sick with people claiming that Randy doesn't care about anyone. He does care. If he didn't care he wouldn't have bothered to make her feel better when she told him her dog died.

Punk shook his head and stood up. "Do whatever you wish Kel. I don't care," he said before he walked out of the ice-cream shop. Kelly huffed and looked away. Now Punk was just acting like a big dick.

* * *

Randy was staring at the puppy in the box. He didn't know if he made the right decision by buying this little guy but he knew it'd make Kelly happy. Randy picked up the puppy and softly petted him. He picked up his cell phone with his free hand and dialed Kelly's number. After a few rings she answered her phone breathless. "Did I disturb something?" he asked curiously.

Kelly nervously laughed, "No I just got out of the shower," she said.

Randy closed his eyes. Thinking about Kelly in the shower turned him on. He could image her naked wet body under the showerhead. He groaned and Kelly gasped. "Stop thinking about me naked" she warned him.

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, can't after you gave me that image" he joked.

She laughed with him and after a while she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just called to ask if you were going to swing by my hotel room tomorrow" he asked.

Kelly stayed silent on the phone and then she spoke, "Why…" she trailed off.

"I don't know. I feel like seeing you," he said simply.

Kelly smiled to herself and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "You'll see me no matter what" she told him.

"Are you going to come by or no?" he asked starting to get annoyed.

Kelly playfully rolled her eyes. "Jeez Randal, don't get so PMS-y" she said laughing. "I'll be there," she told him. He sighed and after a while they both hung up. He just wanted to give her the puppy and see how she reacts. It was kind of nerve wrecking, he's never given anyone anything so special.

* * *

**I just wanted to let you guys know this will be my shortest fanfic. It's not close to done, but it will still be shorter than my other ones by 2 or 3 chapters. Also school is starting again tmrw, fuck life. Anywho i will always post a chapter a day and if you guys really really want two chapters we may have those days. Again, i'm not making anything after this. LOVE YOU AND REVIEW. xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Randy had his arms full. With one hand he was rolling his luggage through the hotel and with his other he was holding onto the box with the puppy inside. He decided to let Kelly name it since it was going to be hers. While walking to his room he felt someone creep behind him. He turned around and found Stacy there. She smiled widely at him. "Hi Randy!" she chimed.

Randy rolled his eyes and turned back to slip his key in the lock. Once he got it opened he placed the box with the puppy down and then his luggage. Stacy saw the puppy and immediately jumped. "Dear lord, why do you have that here?" she asked with a disgusted look. Randy glared at her and brought the box and set it down on his bed.

"None of your business Stacy" he said rudely.

Stacy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "So since you've became a virgin Mary, I think you're okay with me hanging out with John" she said more than asked. Randy turned to face her and sighed. Before he could tell her he didn't care there was a knock on his door. He opened it and Kelly walked in with a red short summery dress on. Her curly hair was pulled to one side of her neck and she smiled at Stacy before bringing her attention to Randy.

"Stacy do you mind?" Randy asked opening the door and gesturing her to leave. Stacy stomped out furious and Kelly tried to stop the laugh that was going to escape her lips. After Randy closed the door behind her, he took a good look at Kelly. She blushed and looked down.

"So listen. I know you were upset last week over your dog and um…" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. He nervously swallowed the lump that was forming in his neck as Kelly watched him carefully. "I got you something," he whispered. Kelly's eyebrows shot up and she looked at him confused. Randy walked over to the box and slowly pulled out the white puppy.

Kelly's mouth dropped and she walked over and scooped the puppy from Randy's arms. She held it close to her chest, "Aw, he's so cute" she said softly. She smiled widely and let the puppy lick her cheek. She looked up at Randy. "You got him for me?" she asked.

Randy nodded and looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"That's so sweet," she whispered. She got on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked down back at the puppy. Randy felt proud. Like he's accomplished something. The smile on Kelly's face just made his heart melt. "What should I name him?" she asked.

Randy shrugged, "It's your choice," he said.

Kelly stared at him and chewed on her lower lip. Then her face lit up, "I'll name him Ronald, in memory of your dog" she said giggling. Randy smiled at her and nodded. He pet the puppy and Kelly put him down to run around in the room. She faced Randy again and placed her hand on the back of his head as she brought him closer to kiss her. Randy wrapped his arms around her slim waist and let her taste his lips. She kissed him with passion and once she pulled away she smiled at him. "This was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispered.

Randy stared into her eyes. She was literally tearing his heart up even if she wasn't aware of it. He wasn't even aware of it. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. "No, seriously it isn't a big deal-"

He stopped talking when Kelly interlaced her fingers with his. She placed her hand on his cheek, slowly caressing it. "Stop justifying your actions. It was sweet and you're making me like you even more than I already do" she whispered. She finally let his hand go and kissed him one last time before picking up Ronald and leaving his room. Randy watched in awe. If anything he wasn't trying to make Kelly like him. That was the opposite of what he was trying to do. He needed to avoid her and not fall in love. Randy brought his hands down his face in frustration. He quickly grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went into the bathroom to have a smoke.

* * *

"Oh my god. That is adorable!" Eve said as she held Ronald in her arms. She finished listening to what Kelly had just told her, and she was swoon. "Honestly, I had no idea Randy could be this cute."

Kelly nodded and smiled to herself. "I know," she whispered.

"Well I think he's just up to something," Punk declared as he stood up from the bed he was seated on. Kelly shot him a glare and he just shrugged. "I'm just saying, this isn't something Randy would do normally," he continued.

"That's what makes it sweet and romantic. Don't you get it Punk? Randy likes Kelly!" Eve said cheerfully.

Kelly blushed and looked down. Punk stared at Kelly and he scoffed. "Seriously? I don't know what you see in him Kel. This is bullshit, I'm leaving," he said before leaving. Kelly looked up and glanced at Eve who just shrugged.

"You know Punk. He'll come around," she said before bringing her attention back to Ronald. "God, dear Jesus, this is actually so adorable. I wish I had someone like Randy to do these stuff for me" Eve whined. Kelly playfully rolled her eyes as she continued to smile cheekily.

It was true. She told Randy she'd make him fall in love with her and without doing anything he was doing sweet things for her. She couldn't believe it herself. The way he talked to Stacy and the way he talked to her was different. Randy was changing into someone better and it was only making her happy. She didn't think she'd fall for him as well but she was beginning to. This bet might turn into something real.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update guys. Just had a ton of studying to do... Lol. Okay so Randy is adorable, don't ya think? :) REVIEW. xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Randy had the shower on for the steam to blend in with the smoke he was exhaling. He learned that it would help for the smoke to go through the vents along with the steam of the shower and he couldn't risk it to get caught by anyone for smoking in the hotel room. He finally put out the cigarette and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His scruffy beard had returned covering up the mark on his cheek from the week before. His shirt was off so that he only remained in his sweats. He clutched onto the sink in the bathroom making his knuckles go almost white. He couldn't think straight. This wasn't him. He just bought Kelly a puppy.

"You pathetic loser," Randy whispered to himself. He sighed in frustration, "What is it that's making you do this?"

He finally shook his head when he realized he was speaking to himself like a crazy person. He couldn't even believe he was starting to act different all because of some girl. His mind kept going black and he hated that feeling. He needed to stop thinking about Kelly. About her beautiful blonde hair, her adorable laugh, the sexiest smirk, her body that made him go crazy, how she constantly teased him, her innocence and the way she stood up to him regardless of anything. He was falling for her all right. Randy finally let go of the sink he grasped so tightly. He walked over to the shower and turned it off before opening his bathroom door and making his way back into his room.

Ted and Cody barged in startling him and he glared at them once they walked in. They smiled innocently at him. "Hey man we just heard the wonderful news. You got Kelly a sweet adorable puppy. Ain't that cute?" Cody asked smirking.

Randy rolled his eyes and crossed him arms against his chest. "You already knew douche bag" he reminded Cody.

Cody laughed out loud and slapped Ted's back. "But Ted didn't and he's quite hurt you never told him. Isn't that right Teddy?" he asked.

Ted nodded quickly and took a seat on Randy's bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in the palm of his hands. "Punk told us while he was raging his way down to the lobby. He totally thinks you're up to something. Are you by any chance? Because frankly all this seems suspicious to me too" Ted said as he glanced at Randy.

Randy squinted his eyes and cocked his head forward. "I don't fucking care what Punk thinks. And as for you, you need to mind you're fucking business and stop being so nosey" he said rudely.

Ted got up and frowned. "Damn man, you don't have to be so rude about that. We're just wondering if you really like Kelly. I mean if you do you could always tell us-"

"Fuck out of here. Get the hell out of my room!" Randy yelled at them.

Cody shook his head and took a few steps closer to Randy. "C'mon man, just be blunt about it-"

"I don't like her. I like banging chicks like Rosa and Stacy and potentially Candice, but I do not fucking have any feelings towards Kelly or any other female. Feelings are a waste of time and energy," Randy snapped.

"You're a little sex freak, you know that?" Cody asked. Cody felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't have to look back to know it was Ted's.

"Dude, the fact that you called Randy a sex freak kind of makes you a little fag. Don't say words like that," Ted warned him. Then he busted out laughing as he left the room leaving Cody and Randy alone. Randy raised his eyebrows and gave Cody a what-the-hell-are-you-still-doing-here look. Cody shook his head and walked out of the room following Ted.

Randy slammed the door behind them and groaned in frustration. He immediately grabbed a shirt and threw it over his head before making his way out of the hotel room. He came to the lobby and his eyes wandered around the place. Randy felt like having another cigarette but his eyes finally settled on Stacy. She was chatting away with Candice, which is another extremely hot female he would love to get his hands on.

"Stacy," Randy whispered her name once he was close enough.

Stacy looked over at Randy and then raised a finger up at Candice before heading over to him. She smiled up so widely he felt like he was going to get blinded by her perfectly white teeth. "What is it Randy?" she asked cheerfully.

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her ear. "Want to go back to my room?" he asked.

Stacy nodded eagerly and Randy smirked as he finally pulled away from her. He turned and started walking towards the elevator as Stacy looked at Candice one last time before skipping behind Randy.

* * *

Kelly held Ronald in her arms as Ted, Cody, Eve, and Punk gathered around her. They were trying to convince her to go to the movies with them but she refused to. "I don't feel right leaving him alone here. I mean I just got him and you guys want me to abandon him already?" she asked them, her big blue eyes looked sad making everyone squirmy.

Punk sighed, "I'll stay back with Kel. You guys go ahead," he said.

Without even arguing Ted, Cody and Eve shrugged and walked out of the room. Punk settled beside Kelly on the floor and started to pet the puppy. He seemed like he was thinking a lot and Kelly kept staring at him. "What?" he asked her once he realized she was staring.

"Do you really hate Randy?" she finally asked.

"I despise him" Punk nodded.

"What's the difference?" Kelly asked rolling her blue orbs.

"Despise is worse than hate, Kel" he said.

"Oh my god. Why do you have to be so literary? I mean Randy isn't that bad" she argued. She finally let Ronald down to run around in the room.

"C'mon Kel, you can't honestly think that. He's probably banging some next chick as we speak. Randal will always be a coldhearted individual who doesn't know how to respect people and kills himself with every smoke he inhales" Punk said.

Kelly laughed at Punk's last remark. He was right about that one. "That's pathetic," she whispered, looking down.

* * *

**I guess Randy isn't going to admit anything for now. :\ LOL. i'm watching pretty little liars... anyone else watch it? :) REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

Randy walked along backstage. There was only one thought on his mind. How he was going to avoid Kelly for the rest of his WWE career. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He bumped shoulders with someone and immediately he looked over. Punk also stopped in his tracks and glared at Randy. "What the fuck?" he asked.

Randy grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him face to face. "Don't blame me bitch, you were in my way" Randy spat. Punk pushed Randy off him and Randy swung his fist straight in Punk's jaw. He had enough with Punk's bullshit and he could care less if he got him hurt. Punk cursed out loud and immediately he tackled Randy to the ground as he threw punches at Randy, just like that they rolled around on the ground until Randy got up and picked up Punk with him. He threw Punk onto the table. Ted, Cody and other superstars tried to pull them apart but Randy kept pushing them and attacking Punk.

"Randy stop! Kelly's coming" Ted whispered.

Randy snapped his head and looked at Ted. Before he thought twice he shoved Ted really hard making Ted fall over. Right when he faced Punk he got a chair swung to his arm. "Fuck!" Randy yelled. He kicked Punk with the chair making him fall over. Before he could hit the chair on Punk, Kelly came in between.

She looked scared and horrified just how she was when she first met him. Randy glared down at her. He was sick of her and her stupid best friend. "Move out of my way Kelly" he yelled.

"Hey man, cool down" Alex said calmly.

Randy shot him a dirty look and Alex retrieved right back behind Cody. Kelly stared up at him, "No Randy, put it down and go away" she warned.

"Kelly you're pushing my buttons. Move out of my fucking way" he spat.

"Will you put it down? You're going to hurt him!" she pleaded.

"I don't fucking care! Move!" he yelled.

"Why are you acting like this?" she whispered. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Acting?" Randy scoffed and finally threw the chair to the side. "Are you fucking out of your mind? This is how I am. I don't care about anyone. I don't care about anything. I'm going to beat whomever I want and no one is going to question me on that. I don't fucking care if he's your best friend, and I don't fucking care what you tell me. I don't need you following me everywhere I go and I don't need you," he snapped.

Kelly watched as Randy turned around and started walking back down the hall. He pushed anyone who was in his way. She sighed and felt a wave of sadness. She never thought Randy would talk to her like that. He didn't care. And just when she thought he did because he got her a puppy. What happened to him? All the superstars and divas started heading back to wherever they came from. Kelly and Eve watched as Ted and Cody helped Punk up on a chair. Punk was dazing off as he was unconscious and the medics immediately rushed over to him.

Kelly brought her hand to her forehead. "I don't know what to say. I think he took out his anger on Punk because of me" she whispered. Her voice started to tremble. She was afraid.

Ted scrunched up his face. "Randy pushed it this time. That was totally uncalled for and not cool," he said.

"Kelly, what happened between you guys?" Cody asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Nothing. Randy bought me a puppy and gave it to me this morning and I called him sweet and everything and I kissed him and left. After that this happened. I don't know what happened in between" she said confused.

"Do you think Stacy would have said something to Randy and influenced him?" Eve asked. Kelly and Cody shook their heads in unison.

"Can't be. Stacy's interested in John now. She's tired of Randy's bullshit as well" Cody brought his attention to Kelly, "You know I thought what you are doing would help Randy but I think its making things worse. I suggest you stay away from him," he told her.

Kelly frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. "No, I'm not done with him" she shot back. She looked at Punk and then back at everyone else, "Just let me do whatever I was doing. I know I can fix him," she said softly.

* * *

Randy blew the smoke out of his mouth. He was trying to calm down after what erupted backstage. He just wanted to prove to Kelly he wasn't interested in her and didn't care about her. That would keep her away from him from now on. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He hated how she was trying to get in his life and change the way he lives. It wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to do sweet things to her, kiss her, and just let her go. No. He bangs people and then let's them go. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Rosa's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Randy. What can I do for you?" she asked, her Mexican accent dripping with every word she pronounced.

"Come by my room tonight?" Randy asked her.

Rosa stayed quiet on the phone for a bit before she answered, "Alright, okay. What's your room number?" she asked him back.

Randy sighed in relief. "Room 306" he said. Rosa hung up after that and Randy put his phone back in his pocket. He wanted to just go back to his old days and wished Kelly had never entered the picture. He put his cigarette out and pulled out another one. He wasn't ready to go back inside and face whatever questions people were going to throw in his way.

* * *

**I put this chapter up because you guys review pretty fast. Haha, and i'm glad there's pretty little liars fans out there ;) SO, Randy clearly doesn't want to change his ways. Oh god. LOL. REVIEW? xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Randy groaned as he moved inside Rosa. His hands were placed beside her head as he started to move his pace faster. Sweat was trickling all over his body. Rosa moaned and clawed Randy's back. He brought his face down to her breast as he kissed it hungrily. Rosa arched her back, "Randy" she gasped.

"Oh god" Randy groaned as he finally pulled out of Rosa. He dropped right beside her on the bed as they waited for their breathing to even. Randy brought his hands down his face. Rosa finally stepped out of his bed and slipped on her body tight black dress. She grabbed her furry coat and her purse with the money Randy had given her in the beginning. Randy also got out of bed and slipped on his sweats. Before he opened the door for Rosa, she turned to face him.

"You didn't seem interested tonight," she told him.

Randy scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"You weren't interested. Something's on your mind… or someone" she told him before she opened the door. Randy stood by the doorway and watched her go. Passing by Rosa was Kelly. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder top. Kelly glared at Rosa and continued her way. She finally stood in front of Randy. Kelly pushed through and entered his room. Randy closed the door behind them and crossed his arms against his bare chest.

"Can I help you?" he asked rudely.

"Yes" she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"You're a fucking asshole! Did you hear that?" she said loudly. Randy glared at her and Kelly walked closer to him. "What the fuck was your problem? Punk's my best friend how could you even hurt him? Are you well in the head!" she yelled.

"Look, I don't need you here yelling at me-"

"Honestly Randy I don't know what you're problem is. You know I like you so much and you go on screwing it over! What don't you understand?" she asked.

Randy didn't think he heard right. Did Kelly just say she likes him? He shook his head, "It's my life I can do whatever I want. I don't feel the same way about you and I don't think I ever will. This is me. I like to bang random girls and then go smoke. You can't change that," he told her.

Kelly swallowed back the tears that were forming. She didn't want to show Randy she was weak for him. She walked closer to him. "You're going to stand there and tell me your attracted to Stacy and not me?" she asked.

Randy rolled his eyes and looked away. "Stacy sleeps with me. She doesn't frustrate me like you do," he spat.

"Is that what you want Randy? For me to sleep with you?" she asked. Randy didn't answer. He looked down and Kelly glared at him. "God you're so pathetic. How could you just stand there and tell me you don't feel anything towards me? Why would you go on and get me a puppy if you didn't like me! You make no sense to me! I fucking hate you," she yelled at him. Before Randy could say anything Kelly stomped out of his room and slammed his door on her way out.

Just then Ted and Cody entered his room and Randy rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you guys want?" he asked.

"I can't believe you would do that to her. I mean she admits to you that she likes you and you just watch her go? I understand you don't believe in love but that girl nearly is falling in love with your pathetic ass making everyone surprised. Why do you have to be a dick man?" Cody asked.

"I don't fucking care. Now if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch," he said as he pulled out his luggage and started stuffing his clothes inside.

"Don't be an ass to her just because she's Punk's best friend. Do you not realize she wants you to fall in love with her and not Punk? Hence she should like you more and you're screwing things over" Ted yelled in Randy's face.

Randy shot Ted a nasty look, "I said I don't fucking care. Now move out of my way" just like that Randy left his room, rolling his luggage behind him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Punk. It's because of me you're like that," Kelly gestured to Punk's bruised cheek and swollen lip.

Punk chuckled and shook his head. "Calm down Kel. It's nothing. Randy and I always get into fights. I wish I was conscious when you were there so I could tell you it isn't a big deal" he said.

Eve shook her head and took a seat next to Punk. "God that looks bad. Randy has some bipolar disorder," she mumbled.

Kelly frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. "I know. I know and I'm sorry. I feel stupid for falling for him. He's nothing but trouble and it's my fault for not listening to you Punk," she whispered.

Punk straightened up in his bed and for the first time what he said shocked Kelly tremendously. "You know he was scared to tell you he likes you? That's why he hurt me a little too much than he normally would. He likes you and he was afraid he was going to love you and he decided a way to get you out of his head was for you to not be around him and this was his only way" Punk said. "Randy and I may hate each other a lot but I could definitely tell when he was not well. His face said it all. He was frustrated over something" he continued.

Kelly thought for a while and her eyes softened. "You think he likes me?" she whispered.

Punk nodded and sighed, "I know I tell you not to hang around him but I think what you're doing is helping him. Don't give up on him Kel. Not yet" Punk advised her. Kelly nodded and slowly excused herself out of the room. She began to ponder if what Punk was telling her was the truth. He's her best friend and he wouldn't lie to her about these stuff.

* * *

**Next chapter i'll introduce a new character we all will definitely love. No sarcasm. REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Randy spent the next few days on his couch or downstairs in his basement working out. He didn't answer any calls or reply to any text messages. He was sick of everyone and everything. His thoughts kept going back to Kelly and he hated himself for that. He shouldn't be thinking about someone he doesn't care about. His doorbell rung and suddenly he jerked up from his couch. He trailed to his door and opened it to reveal his sister and his niece. "Randal, how are you?" he sister Kylie asked as she made her way into the house. Randy rolled his eyes and followed her inside.

"I'm good. Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

Kylie smiled brightly at him, "Yes you can!" she said cheerfully. She pushed her 5 year old daughter in front of her, "Look Kevin's on a business trip and I have to work long hours at the hospital. Mom and dad are on vacation. I have no one to leave her with but you" Kylie told him.

Randy's mouth dropped. He quickly shook his head, "No way. I can't take care of her I have a flight tonight. Raw tour all week" he said.

"Oh c'mon! Take her with you. You know how many times she's asked me to hang out with you? She loves you. Here I brought her luggage. Please just do this for me. I have no one else to leave her with. Please Randy" Kylie begged him.

Randy sighed loudly and looked at his niece. He wasn't a big fan of kids. Especially girls, they were so annoying with their princess shit. But Kylie was family and he couldn't let her down. "Fine. I swear I'm not responsible if she comes back all terrorized" Randy warned.

Kylie frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. "Seriously?" she asked. Randy chuckled and Kylie knelt down in front of her daughter. "Look hunny, you're going to go on vacation with Uncle Randy. Be a good girl and make sure to call mommy and daddy everyday. Okay sweetheart?"

Abby nodded and her light brown curly hair jiggled with every movement. She had lost two of her front teeth but looked rather adorable. Kylie hugged Randy before she left the house. Randy looked down at Abby and sighed.

"Randy can we play tea party?" Abby asked.

"That's Uncle Randy to you" he said frowning.

"Randy" Abby said again.

"Uncle Randy"

"Randy" Abby dared again.

"Uncle Randy and no we're not playing no stupid tea party. Now wait here so I can get my luggage," he said before stomping all the way upstairs. Abby pouted and took a seat on the hardwood floor. While Randy started packing he thought about what he was going to do with Abby all week. It was going to be impossible to have a girl over with Abby there. He sighed in frustration as he stuffed a bunch of his v-necks in his bag.

* * *

As Randy and Abby made their way into the hotel, superstars and divas were staring at them and whispering. Randy rolled his eyes and waited for the elevator. He felt a small hand tugging on his jeans and he looked down. "Randy, I want to go swimming," Abby said as she pointed towards the swimming pool.

"No" Randy said flatly. Abby frowned and crossed her arms against her chest. She swung side to side. "Stop that" Randy ordered.

"Whoa we have Papa Orton over here!"

Randy shot his head around and faced Ted and Cody who were laughing their asses off. He glared at them and brought his attention to Abby, "She's my niece," he said.

Ted knelt down in front of Abby, "Heya little cutie. Aren't you so cute?" he asked. He was about to pinch her cheeks when Abby kicked him in the balls hard. She screamed and ran behind Randy as she grabbed his leg. "Randy! He's scary!" she whined.

Ted held his balls and fell to the ground as he curled up. Cody couldn't stop laughing. A small smile crept on Randy's lips. "Abby that's not nice" he said. Suddenly he started to laugh and Abby jumped up and down giggling. The elevator finally opened and Randy and Abby walked into it. "Say bye bye to Teddy" he told her.

"Bye Teddy!" Abby called out before the elevator closed.

They entered the room and immediately Abby started jumping on the bed. Randy sighed and placed their luggage's inside. He grabbed his cigarette pack and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the shower so the steam could make its way as he started to smoke.

Abby got off the bed and opened the hotel room door as she ran out. She jumped up and pressed the elevator button and somehow made her way downstairs to the lobby. She walked up to the swimming pool and tried to open it. It was too hard for her but someone opened it and she squeezed through. She giggled and before she could put her feet in the water someone grabbed her from behind.

"Whoa, sweetheart you can't go in there" Abby turned in the woman's hand and stared at the blonde hair girl with blue eyes. She smiled at the stranger. "My name's Kelly. What about you?" Kelly asked.

"Abby, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" she said giggling.

Kelly laughed and nodded. "I know cutie, but you can't be in here. Do you know where your mom is?" she asked.

Abby shook her head. "My mom's in Mi-shi-gan" she said.

Kelly smiled at her, "Okay what about your daddy?"

"He's somewhere" Abby shrugged.

Kelly frowned. She didn't know what to do with this little girl. "Who are you here with?" Kelly asked.

"Abby!"

Kelly turned around and spotted Randy Orton walking up to them.

* * *

**Abby. 5-years-old. Light brown curly hair. 2 front teeth gone. Believes in fairytales, enjoys tea parties. Randy's niece & she's going to be a lot of help in this story. Thank that cutie. haha. Sorry most of you guys thought it was going to be some next superstar. Shocker? LOL. REVIEW! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Randy walked up to Kelly. He noticed how Kelly was in a baby blue bikini, her hair was pulled to one side of her neck and she looked amazingly hot. He couldn't control any temptations he was feeling at this point. Kelly gave him a tight smile as she continued to hold Abby in her arms.

Kelly didn't know what to say. Every time Randy stood in front of her she was worried if she'd be all over him. He was extremely sexy and handsome. She played with Abby's tiny hands. "I didn't know she was yours" Kelly whispered.

Randy nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She's my sister's daughter. I'm looking after her this week," he told her. Kelly nodded.

"Oooo is this your girlfriend Randy?" Abby asked giggling and covering her mouth with both her hands. Randy shook his head at Abby to warn her to stop talking but Abby wasn't done, "I really like you. You're pretty. Do you want to play princess with me? Randy called tea party stupid" Abby blurted out.

Kelly looked confused. She sure as hell didn't want to talk to Randy after his actions last week, but this girl was just adorable. Randy finally took Abby from Kelly's arms. "No Abby. She's busy and you're going to come back upstairs and we're going to talk about how not to leave the hotel room," he told her. Abby stuck her tongue out at Randy making him roll his eyes.

He looked back at Kelly and she had her eyebrows raised at him. He wanted to just get Kelly in his bed and fuck her already. That's how hot she looked. Every time he thought about forgetting her she always seemed to reappear and make him crave for her. "Are you done staring at me?" she finally asked him making him snap out of it.

Abby giggled and grabbed both of Randy's cheeks with her hands. "Kiss her," Abby commanded. Randy nervously looked at Kelly as she bowed her head and blushed enormously.

"C'mon Abby, we're going upstairs" he said sternly as he walked out of the swimming pool. Kelly turned around and rolled her eyes. Randy was being a little douche bag and she was sick of it.

* * *

Randy stood in front of Ted and Cody's hotel room and sighed loudly before he knocked on their door. Ted opened the door within seconds and his eyes went wide when he saw Abby in Randy's arms. "Take the little devil out of here" he told Randy.

Randy shook his head and placed Abby down. He pushed her slightly into Ted's room and she went running inside causing Cody to squeal from inside. Randy tried to stop the smile that was forming on his lips. "Look, I just made up with Stacy and she said she wanted to come by my room. Take care of her for a bit till I'm done" Randy ordered more than asked.

Before Ted could refuse Randy turned on his heels and walked away. Ted turned around and faced Abby who was grinning widely at him. He knew this was going to lead to trouble.

"What the hell man? We were suppose to go to the gym," Cody said as he glanced down at Abby and then back at Ted.

Ted shrugged and grabbed his duffel bag. "Guess we're taking her with us," he said flatly.

* * *

Punk was running on the treadmill when he spotted Ted and Cody approaching him with a little kid by their side. He shook his head and stopped the machine as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What the hell are you douche bags doing with a little girl?" he asked them.

Cody laughed and then his face turned serious. "Not funny man. Randy stuck us with her. She's his niece. Did you know how much kids scare me? Keep an eye on her Ted" Cody slapped Ted's back making Ted yelp.

Abby giggled and slapped the back of Ted's leg making Punk laugh. "Wow, girl's got some moves" he complimented. "So where is her douche bag of an Uncle?" he asked curiously.

"Ah!" Ted said raising his pointy finger up. "Good question, he's back in his room banging Stacy," he said.

Punk shook his head in disappointment.

"Banging Stacy"

All three of the men shot their heads down and looked at Abby. Did she just say what they thought she said? She was smirking in a way a kid does when they committed a faulty act. Ted's mouth dropped and his eyes filled with worry. "No kid, you can't say those words" he scowled.

"Banging Stacy. Banging Stacy, banging Stacy, banging Stacy," Abby repeated loudly.

Cody slapped his forehead and then slapped Ted across the head. "Way to go man. Now how are we going to explain this to Randy if he asks us how she knew?"

Ted shrugged and nervously played with his fingers as Abby continued to yell, "Banging Stacy!"

"Okay, we'll just pretend she knew it all along" Ted said. He then looked at Abby, "How old are you kid? Eight?" he asked hopeful.

"Five!" she yelled before she screamed, "Banging Stacy" again.

Punk felt like laughing his ass off, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do when Cody and Ted got into a mess like this. He sighed and brought his attention to them. "Okay guys, just sit her down somewhere on a machine and workout as long as you can possibly workout for. And then once you're done, hopefully she'll get tired of repeating and then she will stop!" Punk said as he clasped his hands together.

Ted smiled brightly at Cody. "Yeah! Great idea Punk! Thanks for saving our asses man" he said.

"Ass" Cody corrected him. Ted frowned and crossed his arms against his chest. Punk laughed and grabbed his water bottle as he took a sip from it. He brought his attention back down to Abby.

"Banging Stacy!" Abby continued to yell.

* * *

**LOL. banging stacy? REVIEW! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly was walking through the lobby with her phone in her hand. She just finished giving a call to her family back in Tampa and she wanted to go back to swimming. Today was a day for her. She came way too early for Raw when she could've just come in the morning. Kelly had a white crop top and blue jean shorts over her bikini. As she was making her way back to the pool she spotted the same little girl she saw earlier running towards there. Kelly sighed and jogged up behind the girl as she picked her up. Abby giggled in her arms and Kelly shook her head.

"Abby what are you doing? Where's your Uncle Randy?" she asked starting to get frustrated that Randy wasn't looking after his niece properly.

"Banging Stacy!" Abby practically yelled.

Kelly's mouth dropped and she looked around the lobby as people shot her dirty looks. Her face flushed but most of all she was mad at what she just heard. If Randy was really doing what Abby just told her how the hell did Abby even know how to say it? Let alone why was she here while Randy had no care in the world as he was back in his room. Kelly was sick of it. She was going to confront Randy on it right away.

* * *

Stacy laid beneath Randy as he moved inside her. Before he pulled out he shuddered and groaned, "Oh god, Kelly".

Stacy's mouth went wide open and she immediately pushed Randy off her. Randy cursed out loud at the sudden moment. He covered his penis and glared at Stacy. "What the fuck!" he yelled.

"What the fuck? You just called me Kelly!" she screeched, as she wrapped the blankets around her bare body.

Randy looked up at the ceiling. "No I fucking didn't. Stop being stupid" he said calmly.

"You're ridiculous! If you want to bang Kelly do that instead of me, you dickhead" she snapped.

Randy faced Stacy. His anger was starting to boil. He immediately got off the bed and pulled his sweats on. "You're fucking crazy, you know that?" he asked her.

Stacy collected her clothing. "You're the fucking asshole who keeps thinking about Kelly nonstop. God, you're like head over heels for her and you won't even admit it. I'm so done with you," she yelled before opening the room door. She stopped in her tracks and Randy looked over her shoulder to find Kelly and Abby together. He sighed and brought his hands down his face.

"You! He's like so in lov-"

"Get the fuck out Stacy!" Randy yelled. Stacy glared back at him before pushing past Kelly.

Kelly walked into Randy's room still holding onto Abby. She finally set Abby down and closed the room door so no one was about to hear what was going to happen. "Are you out of your mind!" she yelled at him.

Randy squinted his eyes and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"Did you just send your niece out of the room and told her you were banging Stacy?" Kelly asked.

Randy shot his head and looked at Abby. She was playing on the floor with her Barbie dolls. "Look, she was with Ted and Cody. I left her with them-"

"Oh shut up Randy! It's your responsibility to look after her and instead you go around fuck-" she stopped and looked at Abby before facing Randy. "I'm so sick of it Randy! Can't you get serious already! You never know what you want, you have a bipolar disorder you need to get checked out, and most of all you're always confused!" she screamed at him.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked away. Who was she to question or even judge him? He balled his fists trying to control his anger. "You need to leave," he told her.

The room fell silent and Kelly finally sighed. She took several steps closer to him. "You're killing me here Randy. Do you not understand half of the stuff you're doing right now is because you want to make a statement to me? I get it. I get it and you don't have to keep dropping hints. You don't like me and you don't even want me around you. I'm fine with that. I'll leave you alone from now on," she whispered. She finally looked at Abby and shook her head, "Just stop leaving her out of your sight" Kelly said before she walked out of Randy's room.

Randy looked down. He didn't feel right. God, was she making him soft for her. He sighed and brought a hand to his head as he watched Abby. Abby stared up at him, her eyes wide and looking confused. She watched Kelly yell at Randy and then barge out of the room. She stood up and pushed her light brown hair out of her face with her small fingers. "Are you okay Randy?" she asked cutely.

Randy shook his head. He wasn't going to tell Abby what happened. He sighed and forced a small smile. The first smile he's even given to the poor little girl. Abby beamed up at him when she saw him smiling at her. "I'm good kid, let's get you in bed" he said gesturing her to the bed.

Abby nodded and before she could get in she turned to face Randy. "Mommy! I want to call mommy!" she said.

Without arguing Randy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kylie's number. Once she picked up he quickly handed it over to Abby as Abby chatted away with her mom for a few minutes. Randy stayed quiet and sat on the edge of his bed. Was he trying to make a statement to Kelly? Isn't this what he wanted? For Kelly to leave already? At this point his was confused what he wanted and what he didn't want. Everything Kelly did till this point only benefited him, but whatever he did back to her only hurt her.

* * *

**AH. Okay, review guys? xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Punk took a seat next to Kelly on the cold bench, which was placed, outside of the hotel and near a fountain of water. Kelly quickly wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks and looked at him startled. She didn't expect him to find her so quickly. But then again this was her best friend. They stayed quiet and Kelly looked out to the sun that was starting to set. There was a faint of orange and red and it looked absolutely beautiful. Finally Punk spoke, "I found you're eyelash curler in my luggage. Let me tell you something, I tried it and now I'm scarred for life" he said flatly.

Kelly laughed lightly and then quieted down. This is what Punk does. He tells her a joke that completely has nothing to do with whatever she's upset about and that's why she loved him so much. "I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely.

Punk waved it off. They watched as the sun completely settled down, "Do you want to know something about smokers?" Punk asked her, bringing her attention to him. She shrugged and simply nodded. "Smokers get ten times as many wrinkles," he said grinning.

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked down to her hands that were in her lap. She finally spoke, "He doesn't want me. I can tell," she whispered.

"How should I talk? The person who really despises Randy Orton or the person whose best friend's with his crush?" he asked her.

She frowned and pursed her lips as she thought. "The latter" she said.

Punk nodded and tilted his head back to look at the sky. "Well, do you really like him, or are you just trying to win a stupid bet?" he asked without meeting her gaze.

It didn't take Kelly more than a second to say, "I really like him" she whispered, and after a while she said, "I think."

"I know I've told you this before but he's really just denying the fact that he likes you-"

"Stacy was with him just a few minutes ago. I mean it ended off badly, but still. He's obviously happy to sleep around with as many women as he likes," she said frowning.

"But you knew that was coming and you still went after him right?" Punk asked. Kelly stayed quiet and he continued. "I'm not going to tell you I told you so because it's not rational. I just want to say that I know he still likes you and I know you should still not give up. I can tell he's falling for you Kel. Who cares if he keeps denying it? You can convince him one day, that all he needs is you."

Kelly stood up and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. "Thanks" she whispered before she slowly walked back into the hotel. Punk watched her go and sighed heavily as he slumped back into the bench.

* * *

Once Kelly entered the hotel she almost bumped into someone. Randy's eyes were bloodshot red and he was looking down at her. Kelly looked away and crossed her arms against her chest. Randy was holding Abby in his arms as she laid her head against his shoulder. She was smiling at Kelly weakly and Kelly returned her smile. "She's been crying that she didn't want to sleep and she says her stomach hurts. I don't know what to do…" Randy trailed off looking down.

Kelly felt bad for him. He looked tired and helpless. She took Abby from Randy and stared at the little girl. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked softly. Randy watched intently. He was worried. He never felt worried over anything but tonight Abby really scared him. Kelly moved the palm of her hand onto Abby's forehead. She lightly gasped and looked at Randy. "She's burning up Randy."

Randy stared at her blankly. "What do I do?" he whispered.

Kelly held on tightly to Abby, "Get her some medicine to bring down her fever. There should be a pharmacy around here. I'll take her back to your room and put her in bed" Kelly said. Randy nodded and quickly dug into his jeans as he retrieved his extra room key. He handed it over to Kelly and turned around. Punk was standing before him.

"It's going to be hard for you to catch a taxi. I have my rental car," Punk told him. Randy looked down then back at Abby. He finally sighed and followed Punk to the car. Kelly weakly smiled and got into the elevator to go upstairs.

* * *

Randy finally got the medicine and also grabbed a lollipop for Abby on the way. Punk and him got out of the car and started to head back to the hotel. Punk didn't want to start anything with Randy but he couldn't help himself. "I think you're being a complete douche bag to Kelly even though that girl cares a lot about you" he said out loud.

Randy stopped walking and turned back to stare at Punk. He squinted his eyes but Punk couldn't really make out his face in the dark. "Thanks for the much needed help but that's my personal life you're talking about" he pointed out. He turned right around and stomped his way into the hotel.

Punk sighed and followed him inside. They got into the elevator and waited patiently for it to open on their floor. When it did Punk turned and headed straight for his room without uttering a word. Randy rolled his eyes and walked up to his door. He slipped in his room key and opened the door to find Kelly and Abby sleeping on the bed together. They looked so peaceful and he didn't know if he should wake them up. He sighed and walked to Kelly's side as he softly touched her arm. Kelly squinted and looked up at him. She sat up on the bed and started to wake up Abby. Once Abby stirred in the bed Kelly grabbed the medicine and brought it to Abby's lips. Abby tasted the medicine and because she loved the flavour she had it all. She started to drift back to sleep and finally Kelly brought her attention to Randy as she stood up from the bed.

"I guess she'll be fine for the night. If there's any problem just call me" she whispered looking down.

Randy sighed and brought his hand through his non-existent hair. "Kelly I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think I don't want you around me. I just…" he trailed off shrugging. Taking Kelly off guard he snaked his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his. "I can't explain how I feel. It's hard for me, okay?" he whispered. He pressed his lips down on hers, and tasted her strawberry glossed lips.

* * *

**GAHH. Randy Orton is sucha cute badass. REVIEW for the next chapter that will potentially be up by tonight. **


	20. Chapter 20

Randy walked backstage with Abby in his arms. She wouldn't stop questioning why he was in his underwear. Randy brought his attention on her. "Abby, be quiet for a second" he said. She pouted and looked away and he sighed. He saw Kelly coming towards them with an ice pack on her head. Randy walked up to her and grabbed her arm before she could go by. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She removed the ice pack from her head and sighed. "Yeah, AJ's a little bi-" she stopped when she saw Abby. She smiled and kissed Abby's cheek. "Hey cutie" she whispered. Abby laughed and Randy placed her down. Right when he was going to touch Kelly, Dolph Ziggler attacked him from behind sending him to push Kelly. Kelly hit her head on the ground and slowly she became unconscious. Randy snapped his head around and grabbed Dolph by the front of his shirt as he swung his fist in Dolph's face.

"Kelly! Kelly!" Eve called out as she continued to shake Kelly's body. There was no response and it began to worry Eve. Abby knelt beside Eve and stared at Kelly worried.

Randy continued to beat the shit out of Dolph, he stopped once he heard Abby scream. "Randy! Kelly's not speaking" she started to sob. Immediately Randy ran up and scooped Kelly into his arms. Abby started to walk by his side as he took Kelly down the back. Eve watched as Randy took her away. She thought to follow him but there was no point. All she could do was pray Randy does something about that. Eve looked over at Dolph's lifeless body and shot her eyebrows up.

"What the fuck happened?" Punk asked as she ran towards Eve.

Eve shrugged, "It was all of a sudden. Dolph attacked Randy and Kelly hit her head hard on the ground. Randy's taking her away right now," she explained to him. Punk brought his hand through his hair roughly and yelled in frustration.

* * *

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and squinted. She groaned as she felt the pain in her head kick in. She looked down and noticed she was in Randy's v-neck and boxers. Kelly sighed and yelped as she sat up on the bed. Randy opened the bathroom door. He had his towel on his shoulder and he was wearing his sweats only. He walked over to Kelly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked breathless. Kelly couldn't help but notice his wet abs. She pulled her bottom lip in and chewed on it as she nodded. He sighed. "Good. God, I thought something serious happened. I was worried sick-" he immediately stopped talking and looked down.

"What happened to Dolph?" she asked.

Randy's jaw clenched and he looked away. "He should be happy he's still in one piece."

"Randy, you shouldn't have," she said.

Randy shook his head and faced her, "Look what happened to you. How could I not?" he asked her.

Kelly pushed the blankets off her and crawled over to Randy as she sat in his lap. She smiled up at him. "You know you're driving me crazy, right?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Randy held onto Kelly's waist. He liked it. He liked all of it even if he wanted to deny it. The way Kelly would get upset if anything happened to him, the way she would leave kisses on the unexpected places, how she could make him feel things no other female could. "You don't want me Kelly. I'm bad news," he whispered.

Kelly shook her head, "You're all I want," she told him.

"Seriously Kelly. People like me should never be in relationships. I don't know how to control my anger, I don't care about other people, I tend to smoke a lot-"

"I love you" Kelly whispered before she pressed her lips against his. Randy pulled away from her and stared at her. Kelly nodded, "I love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way back. Just make love to me" she whispered.

Randy looked down as he began to think. He was thinking for so long Kelly finally shook him out of it. "You don't think when you have to have sex with Rosa or Stacy. All I'm asking you is to make love to me. I love you and I promise to leave you alone after this one thing," she begged him again.

Randy sighed and nodded. Kelly moved back onto the bed as she slowly pulled Randy's v-neck off, exposing her red lacy bra. Randy slowly gulped and crawled over her small body. Before he could touch her she whispered, "I'm a virgin, Randy" her cheeks turned pink and she avoided meeting his gaze.

For the first time in his life he felt guilty. He couldn't do that to her. "I can't Kelly. I can't," he said as he tried to move away. Kelly grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips on his. She moved her tongue in his mouth making him groan and want more of her. They finally pulled away. "You deserve better," he whispered against her mouth.

Kelly shook her head, "What I need is you and only you," she told him.

Randy felt his stomach flip. God, she was tearing up his heart. He moved his hands along the curve of her hips as he slowly kissed her neck. Kelly gasped and Randy removed her bottom along with his. He pulled the covers over them as he slowly pushed himself into her, trying not to hurt her. Kelly gasped and closed her eyes. Randy kissed her, "Kel, look at me" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared into his as she clawed his back. Once he was inside he didn't move, afraid he'd hurt her. He felt her closing in on him and he groaned as he rested his sweat trickled forehead against hers. Slowly he began to move inside her and she moaned. "Randy" she whispered. Randy started to kiss her again hungrily. He just wanted her more than anything right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

"I love you," she whispered again.

* * *

**... I am extremely sorry for the late update. & also, tomorrows chapter will be the last, and the absolute very last of my fanfiction days. After this i don't know what i'm going to do. Maybe another fandom or whatever. So, i ask you one last time to review to know the faith of Relly. xoxo REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

Randy woke up to an empty bed. He squinted and sat up as he looked around his now lonely hotel room. There was no sign of Kelly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was true. Kelly did as she said. After last night she said she wouldn't bother him. He got off his bed and walked towards the door pulling on his sweats when he heard knocking. He opened it to reveal Ted and Abby standing by the doorway. Ted's eyes were bloodshot red and Abby yawned her way inside as she made herself comfortable on Randy's bed. Randy smiled and then faced Ted.

"Morning, bro" Randy chimed.

Ted shot his middle finger up and continued his way back to his room with his back hunched. Randy chuckled lowly and closed the door behind him. He grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom.

He walked out shortly after and sighed when he saw Abby had fallen asleep. He wanted to go see Kelly badly and Abby wasn't helping him right now. He pulled out his phone. After calling Ted a bunch of times and not receiving an answer he tried Cody.

"No," Cody said as soon as he picked up.

Randy frowned to himself. "C'mon man, I have to go find Kelly," he protested.

"Fuck you, no. You're niece is the fucking daredevil after you, my friend" Cody spat into the phone.

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Forget it, I'll find someone else" Randy said before he ended the call.

He quickly dialed Eve's number and she didn't refuse. In a couple minutes she made it to his hotel and before Randy could leave he turned to look at Eve who took a seat on the couch with a book opened in front of her. "Do you happen to know where Kelly is?" Randy asked.

Eve's face scrunched up in confusion. "She hasn't been to my room all of yesterday and this morning. I thought she was with you…" she trailed off looking around the room then snapped her head back to Randy. "Where is she?" Eve asked worried once she realized Randy didn't have a clue where Kelly was.

Randy gestured her to take a seat again. "Don't worry. I think I know where to find her. Just please look after Abby for a while and I'll be back" he said. Eve nodded and sat back down as Randy left the room.

* * *

Kelly hit the white ball into one of the sockets and took a few steps back to admire her work. Alex groaned and shook his head; Kelly had defeated him again in a game of pool. She laughed and held out her palm for him to pay up. Alex grabbed a 50 from his wallet and placed it in her hand. "How about another game?" Kelly asked winking in his direction.

Alex shook his head side to side furiously. He did not want to lose more money to Kelly. "No way, I'm out" he said. But before he could leave he took another look around the room that was filled with old creepy drunk men. Alex shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Kelly leaned against the pool table as she grinned at Alex. Finally Alex lifted his head up and once he did he was happy to see Randy make his way towards them.

Kelly's face fell when she saw Randy. She wanted to avoid him like she promised and here he was and she had no place to hide. Randy gave Alex a get-the-fuck-out-of-here look and soon Alex scrambled out of the room. Randy brought his attention back to Kelly and took several steps closer to her so their bodies were only a few inches away from each other. "Why did you leave?" he asked her. His face was expressionless and she couldn't tell if he asked out of sadness or just as a question.

Kelly lightly shrugged and looked away not meeting his gaze. "I told you I would, right?"

Randy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, so I told you I didn't know how to express myself but now I know. I'm not use to this whole 'a girl comes along caring a lot about me' stuff. You were practically the first girl who wanted something other than sex from me… and I liked that. I can't even lie, I thought you were just beautiful but I don't ever admit those kind of things," Randy took a deep breath and stared into Kelly's eyes who looked at him shocked. "I like you… no," he shook his head, "I…love you" he whispered.

"Randy-"

Randy cut her off, "I've never said that to anyone and I don't think I ever wanted to. This is what you do to me see? And since I love you I think you need to be my girlfriend" he demanded more than asked.

Kelly's mouth dropped a bit and she quickly shook her head closing it. A small smile stretched across her lips and she looked down as she blushed. "You're in love with me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Randy said nervously.

Kelly looked up at him and took a step closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better not be messing with my feelings, Orton," she warned. Randy shook his head as he looked down at her, grinning foolishly. He parted his lips as Kelly did the same and slowly they began to kiss.

They pulled away shortly after, breathless. "So, is that a yes for being my girlfriend?" he asked her. Kelly nodded as she bit her lower lip. Randy smiled, "I guess this means I'll be having you in my room a lot" he smirked.

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully and pushed him lightly. "I guess this means someone owes me a lot of money," she said.

Randy hung his head and after a couple of seconds he looked up at her. "Can I pay you back with sex?" he asked hopeful. Kelly laughed out loud and interlaced her fingers into his.

* * *

Kelly was seated on Randy's lap as they just finished their match on RAW. Ted, Cody and Eve sat across from them with Abby on Eve's lap. They were all sitting just wondering what to do for the night. Randy started to kiss Kelly's neck and everyone around the table groaned as they looked away. Kelly giggled and shook her head at Randy making him pout.

Just then Kelly felt herself tense as she saw Rosa approach their table. Randy followed her gaze to Rosa and he sighed. "Rosa, I-"

"It's fine Randy, I just wanted to say congrats and to make you feel a little better I changed my number," she said holding up her phone and dangling it in the air. Randy eased back in his chair and Rosa glanced at Kelly. "I decided what I'm doing isn't best for my son. This job will give me enough cash, I don't need to do anything else," she whispered.

Kelly nodded. "That's good, Rosa" she whispered sincerely.

Rosa excused herself and continued her way to the back. Just as she left Punk started making his way towards the table. "Randy, I think I just saw one of your play dolls" Punk said snickering.

Kelly shot him a dirty look and Punk shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I want a play doll!" Abby chimed.

Everyone laughed and Randy stared at Punk hardcore. "Maybe we should get Punky a play arm since he's not going to have one soon," he spat. Kelly rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Randy's chest.

"Out of 100,000 sperm, you were the fastest?" Punk asked cocking his head to the side with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Randy's glare sort of turned into a sinister smile. "Well played Punk," he said as the rest of the group laughed at Punk's joke. Punk nodded in appreciation and took Abby into his arms.

Kelly sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as she left a kiss on his cheek. She hoped things remained like how it is now. She loved everything about Randy and wouldn't want him to change for anything.

* * *

**It's done. This is the end. Unfortunately i won't be writing an epilogue. I love you all for making this happen, i honestly didn't believe i'd write one after give your heart a break. My dearest relly fans, you guys are awesome & i hope you find a relly writer who is great for you all. Anyone who wants to write relly stories, just do it. As time goes by you will definitely get better at it & let me know through pm if you want me to read it. I'm so very grateful for the wwe for being a huge part of my life but it's time to move on...**


End file.
